Innocence and Abuse
by Victoriouskait
Summary: Jade an eighteen year old girl is telling her everyday life as a song all credit goes to the people who wrote the song Video Games.Will this day be her last or will she have to sufure this for years, just a one shot sorry about bad summary it is better!


I don't own victorious sadly just a random oneshot!

"Swinging in the backyard Pull up in your fast car. Whistling my name." I softly sang to myself.

He pulled up into my drive, with his flashy car. I was still on my childhood swing, it reminded me of loads of things, I squeezed my peace necklace… My mother had given it me when I was eight and my dog had died she said to me " No matter what happens in your life, if you keep this necklace it will give good luck, I promise…" It didn't really work that way. I still kept it though, it's the only thing left of my mum.

"Open up a beer. And you say get over here And play a video game."

It was late, he had a beer he threw one at me, I knew he wanted me to drink it, he knew I hated beer since I got into that car accident… These stupid video games, I feel like I'm in one, he's controlling me and I can't stop that because I'm in the video game, that's my life now…

"I'm in his favourite sun dress Watching me get undressed Take that body downtown, honey I say you the bestest Lean in for a big kiss Put his favourite perfume on"

I remember, we were going out with our friends tonight, I went upstairs to get dressed for tonight, I put on his favourite sun dress on and that new perfume he brought. I took of my clothes to put my dress on, it showed to many scars and bruises, he would be mad. I searched through my wardrobe and grabbed a jacket that matched and walked down stairs. We left I told him he was the bestest, I did the normal routine tell him he was amazing and all that rubbish, otherwise there would be blood involved. Somewhere…

"Go play a video game. It's you, it's you, it's all for you. Everything I do I tell you all the time. Heaven is a place on earth with you. Tell me all the things you want to do. I heard that you like the bad girls. Honey, is that true? It's better than I ever even knew. They say that the world was built for two. Only worth living if somebody is loving you. Baby now you do"

Go play a video game was my new motto, I am a video game, it wasn't my ideal dream, I can't control it, my scars are my proof… It's all your fault, I do it all for you it's not what I want! Heaven is a place on earth when you're here I tell him, it's more like hell… Why! Why? Why… I do what ever you tell me to do, just like an well trained dog… Someone tells me you like bad girls, does that mean I'm worthless, all these things I have been put through and you say you like bad girls! Honey please tell me that isn't true… They tell me the world was built for two, like Adam and Eve, wasn't that supposed to be us because I thought it was! Its only worth living if someone is loving you, is that wrong as well?

"Singing in the old bars. Swinging with the old stars. Living for the fame. Kissing in the blue dark. Playing pool and wild darts."

All I have to live for is fame, people recognise me in the streets it makes me feel happy, I don't feel like that very often, I sing in the bars to make me feel good about myself, end up chatting to some of the old stars. I ended up playing pool and darts, that's how low I am, I see happy couples around me, why can't we be like that?

"He holds me in his big arms. Drunk and I am seeing stars. This is all I think of. Watching all our friends falling in and out of Old Paul's. This is my idea of fun. Playing video games"

He poured that sour alcohol down my throat, it tasting vile, I promised my mum and myself after we were both in that car accident that I would never drink again. He ruined these promises, all of them… I ended up drunk, we me in his arms at some pub I see stars; I am so sure I am going to pass out at any second. We walk out together, I see my friends come in and out of that pub all drunk, I guess this is my idea of fun. Once again, he is playing me as a video game; this is the tiniest bit of fun I will ever get…

"It's you, it's you, it's all for you. Everything I do I tell you all the time. Heaven is a place on earth with you. Tell me all the things you want to do. I heard that you like the bad girls. Honey, is that true? It's better than I ever even knew. They say that the world was built for two. Only worth living if somebody is loving you. Baby now you do"

Those sayings they will never be true will they. The world it was not built for us, was it? I screamed these words to his face; it was the first time I ever stood up to him. He slapped me, I guess I had this coming, my face it burnt; the pain of this was not the pain I had inside… "Is that all you got!" I screamed in his face! I must have been crazy. He snatched my peace necklace from my neck and smashed it till it was no longer, the diamonds were cremated all around the floor. "MUM, mum, no. no, no you idiot, this was the last thing I had of my mum's!" I cried as I fell to the floor, my mascara was running down my face, the pain, it wouldn't go away… He. He started kicking the life out of me, bit by bit, I was becoming defenceless, kick after kick after kick… My heart it was shattering and I couldn't do anything about it. Me Jade West, will never do things normal people do, find the perfect man, get a good stable career, have kids, have that first house, travel the world. I will never get to do that, he has trapped me for years. When I was about sixteen if I remember rightly I said, when I get older I want to marry a man like coffee. Guess I didn't find my coffee I got a guy like stale coffee. Who had no heart, or if he did it was cold, he was useless you couldn't free his cold heart even if you tried you whole entire life! I felt blood dripping around me as he was still abusing me, I licked my lips to see if it was blood, it was there was more blood than I had ever seen. You would have thought I would have been happy there was blood, but I had changed a lot since I was young. The light stared going dim, I couldn't stop my eyes from closing, my arms felt numb I sang my last words…

"It's you, it's you, it's all for you. Everything I do I tell you all the time. Heaven is a place on earth with you. Tell me all the things you want to do. I heard that you like the bad girls. Honey, is that true? It's better than I ever even knew. They say that the world was built for two. Only worth living if somebody is loving you. Baby now you do" I drifted off after that, never to wake again… "Bye, my concrete angel Jade." He whispered and left her their…


End file.
